


Полночь

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: АУ. Корабль королевы Набу насильно сажают в неожиданно технологический док Мос-Эйсли. Город кажется странно благополучным для Внешнего кольца, но улететь из него окажется не слишком просто.





	Полночь

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, Джа-Джа Бинкс отсутствует в этом варианте вселенной

Желтая планета из космоса смотрелась почти красиво. И когда корабль вошел в атмосферу, вильнул, вздрогнул, то круги городских построек с высоты тоже показались — ничего. Если не вчувствоваться.

В Силе город был черен. 

— Портовая система Мос-Эйсли приветствует вас, — раздалось из динамика. Голос системы даже не пытался подделаться под человеческий. — Следуйте в док Беш-345.

Пилот, Рик Олье, выругался. Корабль вновь вздрогнул.

Квай-Гон усилием убрал с языка фразу о плохом предчувствии. Предчувствие тем не менее скреблось внутри. Деликатно так. Ногтем по сердцу.

— Разве мы не собирались садиться за городом?

— Не отклоняйтесь от назначенного курса, — сообщил им механический голос.

— Собирались, — прошипел Олье. — Они нас взяли на сопровождение.

— Интересно… — И неплохо взяли, где-то в этих в кварталах — и в пустыне вокруг, — стояли наземные системы ПВО, с современными радарами. И передавали их из зоны в зону ответственности. И те ошметки на орбите, возможно, были не только ошметками...

— Очень интересно. Оби-Ван, запись ведется?

Ученик кивнул.

— Конечно, учитель.

Немного обижен, что учитель такого низкого о нем мнения. 

Квай вздохнул про себя. Сам бы он запись включить точно забыл. Благодарение Силе за дотошность Оби-Вана.

— Шантажисты. — Пилот оставил попытки выйти за пределы выданной траектории и следовал за зеленой линией на экране. — Ведут нас в ремонтный док для важных лиц.

— Всяк хочет заработать побольше на чужой беде. — Квай пожал плечами. — А о расценках мы договоримся.

***

Договариваться, однако, оказалось некогда. И не с кем.

Как только корабль опустился в док, его окружили дроиды, и на экран пошли запросы: доступ к заправочным узлам, доступ к диагностическим узлам, открытие доступа к энергосистеме порта… 

— Прямо отель высшей категории, — хмуро сказал Олье.

Квай мысленно согласился: диагностика проводилась споро и качественно, топливо отвечало всем стандартам, да и камеры обзора показывали вылизанный док, где все лежало на местах, а механические системы работали в унисон.

Такое — и на Татуине? 

Оби-Ван, хмурясь, рассматривал картинку с камер. Напряжение росло в нем. И недоумение баламутило Силу.

Квай положил ладонь ему на плечо, и Оби-Ван выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Вы не видите ничего странного, учитель? — спросил тихо. 

Квай видел — и более того, ощущал: тишину в Силе вокруг их корабля.

— В доке нет живых существ. Даже на контроле. И... — Он прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Темнота города мешала. — ...на контроле соседних доков — тоже. В порту куда меньше живых, чем я ожидал.

Олье присвистнул.

— Полную автоматику даже на Корусанте начали ставить не так давно, дорогущая система. С чего бы хатты так раскошелились?

— Полагаю, — Квай потер виски, — ради того, чтобы выбить из путешественников как можно больше за обслуживание. Автомату взятку не дашь.

И джедайское убеждение на них не действует, а он, по правде говоря, на это рассчитывал.

— Ну вот сейчас и проверим, — сказал Олье.

***

Диагностика по большому счету не сказала им ничего нового: да, поломки, но в целом корабль в неплохой форме, за исключением гипердрайва. Гипердрайв в состоянии ужасном и следующей попытки использования не переживет. Замена у ремонтной системы была — за сумму неплохую, но, на удивление, вменяемую.

Квай три раза перечитал сухой отчет системы контроля и счет, искал подвох. Сила давила, и не могло все быть настолько просто.

Поэтому когда система отклонила платеж с корабля, он почти расслабился от облегчения. Нет, все же есть подвох. Ну вот и славно, этого и ожидалось.

— Республиканские кредиты они не принимают, только хаттские, — сказал Олье, поборовшись с системой и проиграв. — Оно говорит, что программа не позволяет. Где ж такое видано-то?

— Все-таки Татуин, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Не могло здесь не быть накладки.

— Пойду отыщу обменный пункт, — сказал Квай. — Заодно ноги разомну. Оби-Ван, оставайся здесь.

— Со всем уважением, учитель, — Оби-Ван смотрел хмуро, — кораблю в доке вряд ли что-то угрожает, пока они надеются получить от нас деньги, а если автоматика вдруг нападет, то я мало чем помогу.

— Если на нас нападут, мы отразим нападение, — сказал Олье твердо.

— Вот именно! А вы, учитель, на эту планету пойдете один, а там… 

А там в мире незримом полночь. И неизвестно отчего.

Они задержались дать отчет королеве, так и сидевшей на троне черной статуей. Две минуты, чтоб описать ситуацию. Еще две — описать решение. Королева кивнула. Шевельнула рукой, отпуская их, и вновь замерла. Квай надеялся, что она хотя бы поспит сидя, отдыхать, по его личному опыту, следовало при первой возможности. 

И у самых дверей их догнала служанка свиты королевы, уже без яркого плаща, в простой одежде. Падме.

— Ее величество послала меня с вами в качестве своих глаз и голоса, — сказала она.

Воля, ярко сияющая, и любопытство. Квай мысленно улыбнулся, кивнул.

— Разумеется.

***

Док был действительно пуст и тих, и ни души. Камеры провожали их, когда они шли к выходу из дока, дверь открылась — и никто в портовой толпе не обратил на них внимания.

На прилегающих к докам улицах торговали, кормили, предлагали ночлег — в одиночестве или же в платной компании по вкусу, — и желали всячески отобрать у приезжих лишние деньги. Как ни странно, попрошайки в толпе не крутились. И улицы для пустынной планеты оказались необычайно чисты.

Квай вел их небольшую группу, совсем немного рассеивая внимание встречных. Их не запомнят, ими не заинтересуются. Не более того. Высматривал обменный пункт. 

Ожидал он найти — с учетом всего предыдущего, — автоматы, как на Корусанте. Но нашел лавку с забитой странным барахлом витриной, со значком обменного пункта в углу двери. 

На вопрос об обмене валют владелец лавки, — торгут, — лишь руками всплеснул.

— Да я бы рад, но выдать физически не смогу, у нас здесь, знаете ли, так воровали, что анонимный пластик вообще перестали завозить. Обменяю, конечно, что за вопрос. У вас счет в местном банке есть? Так вы откройте, это дешево совсем. Я вам сумму тогда туда и переведу. Все так делают.

— А сам банк нам, конечно, деньги не поменяет, — кивнул Квай.

Торговец ухмыльнулся.

— Официальный банк Мос-Эйсли работает только на внутренние расчеты.

Хм.

— И большой ли налог на вашу комиссию?

— Никто не обижен, — ответили ему.

Очень интересно. Особенно для Татуина.

— Если я верно понимаю, — сказала Падме, когда они вновь вышли на улицу, — эта схема подразумевает сильное локальное руководство. Здесь есть диктатор?

— Разумеется, — ответил Квай, пока Оби-Ван сверялся с картой на датападе. Сам Квай карту города закачать забыл. — Это же зона хаттов. Но для хаттского руководства совершенно нехарактерно заботиться об условиях для местного населения.

Падме посмотрела на него скептически.

— Они ужасающе бедны.

Квай, как раз отмечавший добротную ткань одежд местных женщин, промолчал.

***

Отделение банка Мос-Эйсли оказалось круглым, приземистым зданием с барахолкой посредине и с белыми кабинками банковских агентов по периметру.

Стены сплошь покрывали алые и рыжие рекламные плакаты предстоящих гонок Бунты. В самом центре барахолки над торгующейся толпой из людей и экзотов и грудами ржавого добра торчал фонтан — сухой, разумеется, — и переливался сочным сине-голубым.

Квай отметил, как Оби-Ван приподнял брови, увидев это великолепие, а Падме едва заметно поморщилась.

— Богато живут, — откомментировал Квай тихо, и провел группу к ближайшей пустой кабинке.

Предчувствие царапалось все больнее. Что-то будет. Не боль, не смерть. Что-то.

Кабинка оказалась тесна для троих. У противоположной от двери стены находился стол — он же робот-агент, встроенный в коммуникационную консоль. Почти человеческий бюст, с натурально выглядящим лицом-маской и кукольными пустыми глазами.

В оставшееся место еле втиснули два стула. Оби-Ван остался стоять у стены — как оказалось, прозрачной изнутри.

— В запросе отказано, — ответил робот-агент, изучив их просьбу и их документы. 

— Причина? — спокойно спросил Квай.

— Вы джедаи.

Интересно.

— Я не джедай, — сказала Падме.

— Вы с Набу.

— Это запрещено? — возмутилась она.

— Оформление ваших документов не соответствует стандарту. Отсутствует заполненная форма Б48-789-ТА.

— Где можно найти форму Б48-789-ТА? — Квай потянулся за датападом, но увидел, что Оби-Ван уже достал свой и записывает старательно.

— Официальные лица Мос-Эйсли уполномочены выдать ее по запросу.

— Кто является официальным лицом Мос-Эйсли уполномоченным ее выдать?

— Хозяин Мос-Эйсли. Начальник порта Мос-Эйсли.

— Кто является начальником порта Мос-Эйсли?

— Ситега Ли Пятый, кабинет по координатам 78457392-43378, приемные часы: с шести до полуночи.

Оби-Ван уже изготовился пробираться к двери, но Квай остался сидеть. Узнавать следует все до конца.

— Кто является Хозяином Мос-Эйсли? — спросил он, ожидая услышать «Джабба хатт». 

— Хозяин Мос-Эйсли, — был ответ.

Хм. Не Джабба? Как странно. Как интересно. Особенно интересно, знает ли об этом сам Джабба.

— У него есть имя? — спросил Оби-Ван быстро.

— Да.

— Какое?

— Хозяин Мос-Эйсли.

— Вам запрещено разглашать эту информацию? — Падме, при внешней сдержанности, полыхала любопытством.

Дроид издал звук, похожий на вздох.

— Я предоставляю вам всю существующую информацию. Не моя вина, что органики плохо ее усваивают.

— Как нам найти хозяина Мос-Эйсли?

— Никак.

— Как связываются с хозяином Мос-Эйсли? — переспросил Оби-Ван. Дроид вновь вздохнул.

— Никак. Информация не запретна, — добавил он. — Информация отсутствует.

— Существует ли что-то, — спросил Квай, — что может поспособствовать получению нами формы Б48-789-ТА?

Дроид замолчал.

Они подождали пару секунд. Квай переглянулся с Оби-Ваном, тот чуть качнул головой: он тоже не чувствовал опасности. Никакой опасности. Но... 

Они уже начали вставать, когда робот заговорил.

— 98458-347, от полуночи до первого рассвета.

Падме вздрогнула.

— Что?

Робот мигнул глазами. 

— Добро пожаловать в агенство банка Мос-Эйсли. Чем могу служить?

***

98458-347 оказались координатами дока недалеко от их собственного. Небольшого, на яхту.

Квай полагал, до полуночи им следует выспаться и достать всю имеющуюся в прямом доступе информацию — о городе и его властях. Если с ними связались столь интересным образом, то никакой другой путь точно не приведет к успеху. Раньше — возможно, но не теперь.

Оби-Ван же был категорически не согласен.

— Нам следует пойти к начальнику порта и добыть эту форму. Даже если он нам откажет, мы будем знать больше. Нам нужно с ним поговорить!

— И в самом деле, — поддержала его Падме, — не просто же так нам позволили узнать про этого разумного?

— Мы бы узнали и сами, — возразил Квай, но резон в их словах все же был. Хоть они и были продиктованы чистым любопытством, а отнюдь не расчетом, как казалось и Оби-Вану, и Падме. Впрочем, и ему самому было интересно.

Кабинет Ситеги Ли находился в одном из немногих высоких — по местным меркам, — зданий порта. Гриб-переросток, с кабинетами под шляпкой. 

Здание явно строилось для администрации: широкий холл, стойка информации, полуразобранная, с выполненным в металле планом здания, ныне закрытым прикрученным поверх экраном.

Согласно экрану здание заполняли букмекеры, юристы и фирмы с непонятными цветистыми названиями, часто по две на одну комнату. И лишь самый последний этаж все еще занимал начальник порта и его секретариат.

Лифт чинили — в открытых дверях, развороченных явным взрывом, копошились дроиды — и пришлось подниматься по лестнице, для начала отстояв очередь на вход.

— Ты чо, мужик, — сказал ближайший сосед по очереди, у которого Квай поинтересовался причиной ажиотажа, — скоро ж гонка! Здесь самые лучшие ставки.

— Пока, — добавили из очереди. На пессимиста зашикали.

Мимо лифта очередь прошла без всякого интереса.

— Да на пятом этаже коллекторы сидят, идиоты их постоянно взрывают. Нашли кого.

— Почему? — спросила Падме.

Квай шагнул вперед, чтобы она не увидела, как дроиды достают из лифта человеческую голову с отсеченным затылком. Из головы на пол капали мозги. Дроид бросил ее в контейнер и вернулся к завалу.

— Так у нас в коллекторы старые охотники за головами идут. Типа на пенсию. И все же нормальные об этом знают!

— Нормальным кредит все равно не дают, так что и поделом.

Толпа рассосалась посреди пути, и на последний этаж они поднялись в одиночестве.

***

И словно оказались на другой планете лишь переступив порог. Холл, отделанный камнем, с живыми растениями, с деревянными креслами для ожидания и деревянной же полированной стойкой секретаря, на Корусанте не являлся бы ничем особенным. Экстравагантно, несомненно, но не так уж и дорого. Но на Татуине…

Хороша защита у начальника порта, если все это великолепие по-прежнему цело.

— Приветствую вас, уважаемые посетители, — произнес от стойки дроид-секретарь. Если не вглядываться, то на первый взгляд — и пока дроид молчал, — его можно было принять за живую девушку. Но создатели не озаботились выражением пластикового лица, маска едва двигалась. — Господин Ли занят делами порта, но вы можете изложить ваше дело мне, и оно будет решено как можно скорее.

За тяжелой, деревянной с виду дверью действительно ощущалось живое присутствие, похожее на серую плесень. Неприятным человеком был господин Ли.

Их проблему Квай изложил — дроид на мгновение замер, и, как и Квай и ожидал, покачал головой.

— Я сожалею, квота господина Ли на форму Б48-789-ТА превышена. Мы не можем вам помочь.

— Я бы предпочел услышать это от господина Ли лично.

— Господин Ли не освободится до вечера.

— Мы подождем, правда же? — спросил Оби-Ван. Квай кивнул.

— Мы подождем.

— Господин Ли не освободится до вечера, — повторил дроид.

— И все же мы подождем.

Дроид не ответил.

Они сели в кресла — очень удобные, — переглянулись. Оби-Ван достал датапад.

— Очень интересно, — негромко произнес он, — что случилось с этим зданием. Это же странно, вам не кажется? Вся администрация, которая здесь работала, куда-то делась.

— Может, они переехали. — Падме украдкой зевнула, Квай скрыл улыбку.

— Их всех заменила автоматическая система, — сказал он. — Самое простое объяснение. Меня скорее интересует, откуда эта система здесь взялась.

— Почему вы не допускаете, что правитель этой планеты решил инвестировать в ее будущее? — удивилась Падме. — Зачем выдумывать что-то еще?

— Хатты не инвестируют в будущее не хаттов, — ответил Квай. — Вне истинно демократических планет инвестиции не в свой круг считаются глупостью. 

О том, что с его точки зрения, истинно демократических планет в галактике была лишь пара — и то он допускал, что чего-то не знает, — Квай предпочел умолчать. Судить — не его дело. Его дело — смотреть, чтобы в зоне его ответственности не случилось кровавого хаоса.

А если уж хаос случился, чтобы те, за кого он ответственен, выжили.

Падме нахмурилась и достала свой датапад.

— Наверняка о таких инвестициях в планету писали в здешних СМИ.

«Где-где?», — подумал Квай. Но ничего не сказал. Некоторые вещи правильней узнавать самостоятельно.

Достал свой датапад. Местные СМИ — как вскоре поймет Падме, — только перепечатывают центральные новости с вкраплениями указов хаттов, своих журналистов на планетах внешнего кольца нет. Мнение народа здесь не имеет никакой ценности, и потому его формирование никого не волнует. То, что здесь действительно имеет огромное значение — это голонет-страницы купли-продажи. И хотя их архивы обычно недоступны обычным способом, доступ обычно никто не шифрует, как и базу не вычищает. Это же деньги, вложения, специалисты — или хотя бы относительно современные дроиды, апгрейды… Зачем? Кому интересны объявления о продаже столов, дроидов, сломанных датападов и вапоризаторов годичной давности? Таковые базы растут и растут — и вычищаются когда места уж совсем перестает хватать. Лет через десять, а то и двадцать. Бесценный, на самом деле, ресурс… 

Оби-Ван скосил на Квая глаза, уставился в его датапад. Квай мысленно улыбнулся.

Небольшая программа уже подключилась к местной голо-барахолке и искала массивную распродажу офисной мебели и техники. Квая интересовали даты — и разумные с обоих сторон.

Кто фактически ликвидировал управление портом? Когда это случилось? Если повезет, продажа или сдача в аренду помещений тоже проходила через тот же сайт, так обычно и бывало в подобных местах, здесь не любят сложностей… 

Ага. Есть. Три года назад. 

Как интересно. Часть помещений продана фирмой «Надежное небо», отнюдь не официальным управлением порта. А вот человеком для контакта был указан господин Ли, собственной персоной. 

Организовал частный бизнес на общественной территории? Но отчего же тогда ликвидировал?

Оби-Ван застучал по своему датападу, а Квай просмотрел найденные заметки дальше. Продажа офисного оборудования, продажа дроидов, продажа «особой техники» — рабов… Это была полная ликвидация, они распродали даже уборщиц. Разорились? Да, скорее всего... Но почему следом случилась ликвидация управления порта? Покрытие долгов? И как при этом начальник порта остался в живых и на своем месте?

— Они выиграли тендер на модернизацию порта, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван и показал Кваю свой датапад. 

Сумма на нем заставила Квая прочитать заметку о контракте три раза.

Ну что ж… неудивительно, что «Надежное небо» «выиграло тендер». Старая, как мир, история. Невозможный заказ, фирма берется, забирает деньги и исчезает. Вот только в стандартном варианте официальные лица, получившие часть украденных денег, не афишируют свое участие столь явно. И — самое главное, — фирмы не выполняют невозможные заказы. Порт же был модернизирован. Успешно.

Что здесь произошло?

Они обменялись датападами, переглянулись. Падме поднялась и подошла к секретарю.

— Вы сообщили господину Ли о нашем присутствии?

Дроид поклонился ей.

— Разумеется, госпожа. Однако господин Ли занят.

— У нас важное дело.

— Я сожалею.

— Возможно, вы сможете мне помочь.

— Я слушаю вас.

— Меня интересует история модернизации вашего порта.

— Я еще не был создан в это время, — сказал дроид.

— Но вы же знаете хоть что-то?

— Это — великий успех господина Ли.

— Я бы хотела знать, как ему это удалось.

— Я не был создан в это время.

— Возможно, господина Ли заинтересует предложение моей работодательницы? Сторону, которую я представляю, интересует модернизация портов за столь малые деньги.

— Я сообщу господину Ли, — сказал секретарь.

— Мне бы хотелось поговорить с ним лично.

— Я сожалею.

Падме вздохнула и отошла, потирая виски. Квай кивнул ей.

— Хорошая попытка.

— Неудачная, — поморщилась она. — Но я не понимаю… Я кое-что нашла, не в СМИ, правда, здесь такие странные газеты… Но я нашла старую съемку города. И новую. И право, изменения… Всего за три года и десять тысяч? Так вообще бывает?

Хороший вопрос, подумал Квай. Весь его опыт утверждал, что — нет. Не бывает. 

Никак не бывает.

...И все же следует приструнить собственное и чужое любопытство, они здесь не затем, чтобы распутывать загадки Татуина, скорее всего, криминальные. У них миссия куда важнее. 

Полночь в Силе. Здесь скрыто много боли, стоит лишь заинтересоваться. Но — нельзя. Нельзя помочь всем. Помочь нужно королеве Набу, это — важнее. 

...И все же в глубине сердца Квай в том был совсем не уверен.

***

Они прождали еще два часа. Ощущения от человека за дверью ничуть не изменились, и Квай решил отступить.

Им все равно предстоит встречаться в доке с неизвестным, а за время до этого можно найти, где живет начальник порта — и, например, явиться к нему домой, если та, другая беседа, пройдет плохо.

Без Падме, разумеется. 

Когда они вышли на улицу, уже темнело. 

— Лучше бы нам поторопиться, — сказал Квай. Никто вокруг не спешил вернуться домой до темноты, но рисковать некомбатантами ему совершенно не хотелось. 

Пока они подходили к своему доку, второе солнце село, зажглись фонари. Народу на улицах не стало меньше, более того, не ушли даже женщины, совсем нетипично для Внешнего кольца.

Квай ожидал неприятностей, и не ошибся: завернув за угол, они чуть не влетели в разборку. Пятеро человек, в добротной броне, явные наемники, держали под прицелом давешнего торговца-менялу, требовали немедленно выдать им местную валюту — и бесплатно, раз уж кредиты ему не подходят, а он смотрел — без страха.

Совсем без страха.

Квай ухватил меч, встал на пути уже кинувшейся на помощь Падме — смело, но глупо, — и начал оценивать ситуацию, когда сверху пали три дрона — черные, почти незаметные на темном небе.

— Первое предупреждение. Бросьте оружие, — приказали с неба. — Руки вверх. 

— Руки вверх? — заржал предводитель, и один из бойцов, развернувшись, выстрелил в дрона.

Дрон увернулся. Ответная очередь расплавила оружие бандита, отсекла ему руку — из рваной раны брызнула кровь, — и перебила шею. Фонтан артериальной крови плеснул в сторону Квая и опал, не достав до его сапог. Тело рухнуло на мостовую. Из ошметков плеча торчала кость, а голова откатилась в сторону и уставилась на Квая стекленеющими глазами.

Остальные бандиты не успели ни развернуться, ни открыть огонь. Три дрона взяли их в коробочку и расстреляли в упор. Даже когда те упали, дроны продолжали стрелять, пока головы трупов не превратились в кашу из крови, костей и мозгов, после чего поднялись в небо.

Все это заняло меньше минуты. Падме за плечом Квая судорожно вздохнула и закашлялась.

Меняла наклонился над трупами, потянул к себе ближайшее ружье.

Еще трое кинулись к месту побоища — он шикнул.

— Эй, это мои! На меня напали, все тут мое! 

— Тряпки! Ты это ж все не будешь от крови сам чистить?

— Ну…

— Давай быстрее, пока уборщики не явились!

Квай повернулся, ухватил бледную Падме за плечо и развернул от сцены мародерства. 

— Пойдемте быстрее.

В ответ она отвернулась, и ее вытошнило на мостовую.

***

После произошедшего Квай был уверен, что теперь Падме останется на корабле, и успел этому обрадоваться, но она встречала их у выхода без четверти полночь. В легком доспехе и вооруженная.

— Приказ моей королевы, — ответила на взгляд Квая, выставив вперед упрямый подбородок.

Что-то подсказывало Кваю, что королеве не предоставили особого выбора.

— Я в порядке, — добавила Падме. — И я умею стрелять, если потребуется.

— Полагаю, не понадобится, — сказал Квай. — Дроны того, с кем мы идем разговаривать, успеют раньше.

— Вы полагаете, это, как его — Хозяин?

— Это было бы логично. И не умножало бы сущности без причины.

Правда из этого постулата — неумножения сущностей, — следовало также, что Хозяин — дроид. Мозг автоматической системы порта. И вот это Кваю совсем не нравилось. Дроидов-убийц запретили не зря.

Дверь означенного дока открылась сама собой, стоило им подойти.  
Док — действительно небольшой, — оказался, как и ожидалось, совершенно пустым, с минимальным освещением. Только камеры повернулись, когда они вошли.

Они встали в центре, закрыв Падме спинами. Положив руки на мечи.

Квай ожидал увидеть дроида-убийцу или же дрона. Или того, что оживут динамики автоматической системы обслуживания. Но к ним вышел золотистый протокольный дроид. Неуклюже взмахнул руками.

— Здравствуйте, здравствуйте, простите, что так поздно. Хозяин очень занят днем, понимаете, то одно, то другое.

Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, как Падме за его спиной, Квай подобрался. Он не любил сюрпризов. С виду безобидных — тем более.

— Хозяин не счел возможным разговаривать с нами лично?

— Ох, — дроид покачал головой. — Хозяин не любит говорить с органиками. Не очень умеет, но ведь умею я, поэтому это не так страшно, правда? У меня полномочия предложить вам сделку. Вы ведь джедаи, вы помогаете людям, правда?

Квай медленно кивнул.

— Мы джедаи, это правда.

— Очень хорошо, — дроид всплеснул руками. — Понимаете, вы не сможете оплатить ремонт без разрешения Хозяина. Мы просим нас простить за это, но нам иначе нечего было бы вам предложить.

Дроид, к недоумению Квая, казался искренне огорченным.

— И какого рода помощь вам нужна?

— Хозяин хочет знать, что случилось со Шми Скайуокер, рабыней Уотто. Она пропала три года назад.

Квай помедлил. Хозяин — автоматическая система порта, дроид, хозяин города, очевидно, что подлинный его диктатор, хочет от попавших в его власть джедаев, чтобы они — нашли женщину? И только?

— Я бы предпочел сразу услышать подлинные условия сделки, — наконец сухо спросил Квай.

— Это подлинные условия, — возмутился дроид. — Хозяин не такой, как вы думаете! Она исчезла со всех камер, со всех записей. Наемники не смогли найти ее. Вы — наша последняя надежда! 

Квай ощутил, как напрягся Оби-Ван. Никогда ничего хорошего не следовало из этих слов. Никогда.

— Зачем она вам? — негромко спросила Падме.

— Мы хотим, чтобы она была в безопасности.

— Я хочу поговорить с Хозяином непосредственно, — произнес Квай. — Без посредников.

Робот покрутил головой, взмахнул руками и замер. Повернул голову — немного иначе. В Силе плеснуло — предчувствие, боль, темнота…

— Я слушаю.

Даже синтезированный голос изменился.

— Зачем вам эта женщина?

— Когда-то она была добра к тому, из чего меня сделали. Благодарность свойственна не только вашему виду, Квай-Гон Джинн, мастер джедай.

— Лишь благодарность?

С каких пор благодарность — свойство дроидов-убийц?

— Мне непонятна причина ваших сомнений. Я не лгу, не предаю и выполняю мои обязательства. Я говорю вам, что мной движет благодарность и желание знать, что с ней стало.

— Что будет, если и мы потерпим неудачу?

— Если вы сделаете все, от вас зависящее, я сочту, что вы выполнили свои условия сделки.

— И кто будет это решать? — вмешался Оби-Ван.

Дроид развел руками.

— Источники утверждают, что джедаи добросовестно выполняют то, что обещают. Мне будет достаточно вашего слова.

— Мы обещаем! — воскликнула Падме. — Конечно, мы поможем!

Дроид повернул к ней голову и обозначил поклон.

— Благодарю. Но вы не можете заключать сделку от имени джедаев. Что скажете вы, мастер Джинн?

Квай колебался. Но Сила — Сила стонала. Сила желала, отчетливо, чтобы он сказал «да». Несмотря на тьму впереди.

Он подчинился.

***

Совещаться решили в трюме, чтобы не мешать королеве и экипажу отдыхать.

— Итак, — сказал Квай и прошелся мимо шеренги деактивированных астродроидов. — От нас требуется найти рабыню некоего Уотто, которая пропала. Никакой больше информации Хозяин не предоставил. Либо информации действительно не существует, либо проверять нас он все же будет.

— Найдем ли мы то, что лежит на поверхности? — спросила Падме. Она сидела на ящике с запчастями и куталась в яркий плащ. Скорее для психологического комфорта, чем для тепла: доспех она так и не сняла, холодно ей быть не могло.

— Именно.

— Нужно найти Уотто, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Только как? В городе этих Уотто — тридцать разумных.

Квай качнул головой.

— Не с того конца. Она рабыня и она пропала. Уотто наверняка заявил в полицию о краже имущества. Странно, что ее не нашли немедленно… 

— Возможно, ее вывезли из города? — предположила Падме. — Мало ли, вдруг она давно готовила побег?

— В таком случае, нужно найти врача, — сказал Квай. — Такого, чтобы согласился провести нелегальную операцию на рабе. В зоне хаттов это всегда каралось смертью.

— Операцию? — не поняла Падме.

— Местным рабам вживляют чипы с небольшим взрывным устройством. Стандартная процедура.

Она покрепче запахнулась в яркую ткань.

— Чудовищное место.

Что-то было очищающее в этой искренней реакции хорошего человека. Квай уже и забыл, когда ужасался тому, что разумные творили друг с другом. Нет пределов злу — и никто не кладет эти пределы. Даже джедаи. «Мы слишком привыкли, что таков уклад вещей, — подумал он. — Я слишком привык».

— Спать, — сказал он. — Завтра с утра в полицию. И посмотрим, что нам скажут.

Падме кивнула. Поднялась.

— Она ведь мертва, эта женщина. Скорее всего. Ведь верно?

Квай не ответил. Падме, вздохнув, опустила голову и вышла из трюма.

— И мы ее не найдем, — добавил Оби-Ван. — Если этот Хозяин, со всем неограниченным доступом к архивам и сайтам, если наемники, каких он нашел, ничего не отыскали. То что успеем найти мы, прежде чем упремся в ту же стену?

— Посмотрим, — сказал Квай. — С нами Сила. И если на то будет ее воля — то кто против нас?

***

Полиция в Мос-Эйсли существовала в виде единственного участка на весь город, в котором сидело всего трое разумных.

— А зачем больше? — удивился начальник участка, когда Квай задал прямой вопрос. — У нас тут все в порядке. Воруют, конечно, но без наглости. А так — тишина. Не то, что еще три года назад, ни дня без трупов. То перестрелка, то раб сбежит, как идиот, и себе же бошку оторвет. Сейчас совсем другое дело!

— Разве? — Квай поднял бровь.

— Если приезжие нарываются — так это проблемы приезжих, — ухмыльнулся полицейский. 

— И рабы перестали бегать?

— Так рабов же нету больше, — полицейский пожал плечами. — Как Хозяин пришел, дроиды стали лучше да дешевле. Дроидов кормить не надо, лечить не надо, сплошная выгода. Ну и кончились рабы как-то. Да и к лучшему, честное слово. Когда эти идиоты у тебя на руках считай взрываются… — Его передернуло. — Так чего вам нужно-то?

Про Уотто он не помнил, но поднял архив и да, запись была там. Пропажа имущества, номер, имя. Адрес владельца.

— А, — полицейский прочел запись и потер лоб. — Ну да. Вспомнил я эту пропажу, я ж его и вел, это дело. Делась дура не пойми куда. Я-то думал, дело ясное, сбежала к мальцу своему, и сейчас я это все быстренько раскручу. Ан не вышло.

— К мальцу? — переспросила Падме.

— Да сына у нее тогда только-только продали. Уотто на допросе показал, что она радовалась, что его с планеты увезли, а потом раз — и пропала. И с концами. Меня тогда аж зло взяло, но она будто за стартующим кораблем постояла. Как испарилась.

— Может и постояла? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Так я проверил, — хмыкнул полицейский. — Тогда у нас тут никакой системы не было, было кого допрашивать. Не видели ее в доках. Ушла она от Уотто на рынок, и больше ее вообще никто никогда не видел.

— Кому продали ее сына? — спросил Квай. Царапал его этот сын. Пусть его и увезли с Татуина, пусть ему и повезло — пусть бы ему повезло, в самом деле, — но… Вдруг она узнала что-то? На том рынке, куда пошла? Про покупателей? Мало ли.

— Конторе «Надежное небо», — ответил полицейский. — Мелкие технари им были нужны, что-то там паять. На орбите.

***

Следующей остановкой был архив. Настоящий физический архив нотариальных актов. Приземистое потрепанное здание, забитое физическими носителями. Каталог, к счастью, был электронным, да и часть записей тоже.

Квай устроился за каталогом и отправил Оби-Вана и Падме в архив — искать документы на Шми и на «Надежное небо». Какие угодно. Сам же закопался в хитросплетения купли-продажи. Он хотел понять, чем именно владела эта компания, а чем не владела.

И когда Оби-Ван и Падме вышли из архива, у него уже была относительно четкая картина, которая, однако, не слишком объясняла ситуацию.

— Не было у «Неба» никаких «на орбите», — сказал Квай. — По бумагам да, но на деле — ничего. Они владели комнатами в здании администрации и зданием на окраине города, там сейчас госпиталь. И все. 

— Трое человек в правлении «Неба», — сказал Оби-Ван. — Наш начальник порта, некий Чи Таури, врач, и, представь себе, Литичи Аштера. 

— Я должен его знать? — уточнил Квай.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Миллионер, инженер, занимался модернизацией одного из портов Корусанта, убит при невыясненных обстоятельствах полгода назад. Скандал был крупный.

Квай пожал плечами. Информация о светской жизни Корусанта его интересовала мало: работать там приходилось редко.

— Фирма организовалась четыре стандартных года назад, когда Литичи Аштера и Чи Таури прибыли на Татуин, выиграла тендер, — Оби-Ван потряс датападом, — и закрылась всего через полгода после успешных работ по модернизации порта. Три года назад.

— Модернизация заняла всего полгода?

— Именно. И закрылась фирма очень резко. Даже выплатила неустойку за разрыв контрактов с местной охраной.

— Имущество фактически бросили. — Квай постучал по экрану пальцем. — Распродали почти по себестоимости. Кстати, через семь месяцев после пропажи Шми. День в день. Это, конечно, совпадение…

Квай почему-то не думал, что это — совпадение. Хотя где рабыня, а где технологическая фирма. В чем связь?

— Они бежали, — сказала Падме. — Но почему? Что их напугало? Хотя, наверное, это неважно… 

— Мне кажется, важно, — нерешительно произнес Оби-Ван. — Мне кажется, все, что связано с этой конторой — важно. 

— Они соврали при покупке детей рабов, — сказал Квай, поймав ощущение неправильности. — Вот что важно. Зачем? Судьба рабов никого не волновала никогда — почему они соврали?

— Чтобы даже если это всплывет позже, сам факт покупки и детского труда на Татуине, журналисты более цивилизованных мест не стали бы копать дальше? — предположила Падме.

Квай поднялся.

— Я предлагаю задать эти вопросы единственному человеку из руководства «Неба», который не бежал с Татуина. Начальнику порта.

***

В приемной начальника порта ничего не изменилось. И присутствие за дверью, и секретарь за конторкой были все такими же. Только Квай не стал останавливаться, не стал ничего спрашивать. За ним шла Падме, с рукой на бластере, а за ней Оби-Ван.

Секретарь промолчал. Не издал ни звука, не сделал ни движения. Они прошли мимо него к двери и Квай открыл ее.

Когда-то этот кабинет был роскошен. Сейчас же — им явно давно не пользовались.

— Я занят! Занят! Кто дал вам право вламываться! Вы хоть знаете, к кому вломились?!

У противоположной двери стене стоял стол — и Квай сначала подумал, что в него встроен еще один робот. Похожий на секретаря, на робота-банковского агента. Почти человеческая голова на механическом туловище, руки-манипуляторы, технологический стол, экраны...

Только экраны были мертвы, а лицо — слишком живо. 

Совсем бледное. Серые навыкате, совершенно безумные глаза. Тонкий бескровный рот кривился, слюна вылетала из него. Кажется, голова кричала, только Квай уже не слышал: будто выключили звук. Он мог только смотреть: на срез шеи встроенной в металл, на трубки, идущие к обрубку откуда-то снизу. На то, как по трубкам проходят кровь и воздух.

— Кто с вами это сделал? — Квай едва узнал голос Падме.

— Что сделал? Никто со мной не сделал ничего! Ничего! Убирайтесь! Я занятой человек! Я!

— Послушайте… 

— Убирайтесь!

— Я прошу вас уйти, — сказал за их спинами дроид-секретарь. — Господин Ли сегодня не в духе.

Господин Ли сошел с ума. Три года назад — Квай был готов биться об заклад, что ровно три года назад.

— Почему? — спросил он дроида-секретаря. Вернее — не его. Совсем не его. — Никто не заслуживает такого.

Секретарь не ответил.

***

— Теперь мы знаем, от чего они бежали, — сказал Квай, когда они вышли из здания и остановились отдышаться. Кричащая голова все еще стояла перед глазами.

— Вы думаете, это Хозяин сделал с ним такое? — спросила Падме в ужасе. — Но… почему? Хозяин не показался мне безумным, он так учтиво разговаривал...

Квай вздохнул.

— Он — не человек. Учтивость — всего лишь программа. А наше понятие здравого рассудка к искусственному интеллекту и вовсе неприменимо. Но вы правы, чтобы сделать такое с человеком, даже дроиду нужна причина, и я не могу пока ее понять. 

— И что теперь? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Нужно же доложить, разве нет? О том, что здесь…

— Кому? — Квай грустно усмехнулся. — Хаттам?

— Да хоть бы и хаттам!

— Порт работает с великолепной эффективностью, город приносит Джаббе доход — остальное хаттов не волнует.

— Ну тогда… — И Оби-Ван замялся.

— Если бы здесь была Республика, — яростно выдохнула Падме, — то все было бы совсем иначе.

— Зачем Татуин Республике? — спросил Квай. — Он не стоит ссоры с хаттами.

— С хаттами давно пора поссориться. — Падме закусила губу. — Они — рабовладельцы.

Квай качнул головой. Не то место, не то время, чтобы спорить о политике, тем более, что — зачем спорить. Он был согласен с Падме — жаль только, что реальный мир работал совсем не так, как следовало бы.

— Вот на этом месте остальные и останавливались, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Здесь и сдавались.

— Но мы сдадимся не здесь, — сказал Квай. Сверился с картой города и повел их дальше. Идти было не так уж далеко. 

— И где же?

— Осталась больница, ранее принадлежавшая «Надежному небу». Я хочу ее осмотреть.

— Кто-то из прошлых и ее наверняка осматривал.

— Конечно. Но мы же все же джедаи.

— А это правда, что джедаи могут иногда войти в дом и увидеть, что там случилось? — поинтересовалась Падме.

Квай рассмеялся.

— Как все было бы просто, будь это так. Увы. Но вот заметить то, что пропустили все остальные, мы все же можем. Иногда.

***

Когда они приблизились к госпиталю, Квай перестал нуждаться в карте. Они шли по сияющим белым, пустынным — солнца в зените, — улицам, а ему казалось — вокруг ночь. Впереди, над обычным совсем зданием будто смерч стоял в Силе, чистейшая темная сторона, крик и ужас.

Госпиталь, явно недавно отремонтированный, светлый, оказался пуст. Брошен. Вынесли из него все, остались только ярко окрашенные стены, иногда расписанные милыми картинками. Кто-то, возможно такой же идеалист, как Падме, пытался сделать здесь место исцеления, но пациенты наверняка продолжали умирать…

Темно, как же темно здесь, как шумит Сила…

Они прошли по всему комплексу, и у операционной Кваю пришлось остановиться и опереться рукой о стену. Закружилась голова. 

— Учитель, что с вами? — кинулся к нему Оби-Ван.

Квай тряхнул головой. 

С ним ничего. Его ткнули носом, ему показали… 

— Здесь что-то есть, — он похлопал ладонью по стене коридора. — И, как мне кажется, что-то есть в операционной. Меня тянет туда нестерпимо.

— Там… — Оби-Вана передернуло.

— Да.

— Что там? — спросила Падме. — Что здесь такого?

— Жертвоприношения, — сказал Квай. — Здесь приносили людей в жертву чему-то. И они до сих пор кричат, их страданию нет выхода.

Падме огляделась расширившимися глазами, увидела улыбающегося лот-кота на голубенькой стене и ее передернуло.

В стене коридора перед операционной оказалась замурована маленькая камера с автономным питанием. И в бывшей операционной, почти под потолком — еще одна.

***

...Ребенка растягивают на операционном столе. Отрубают ноги и руки. Обрабатывают культи.

В коридоре появляется женщина с винтовкой. Женщина стреляет очередями, сносит охрану у операционной. Ее лицо безумно.

…Ребенку выкалывают глаза. Обрабатывают рану. На их место ложится обруч глухого визора. 

В коридор вбегает подкрепление. Женщина кричит. Стреляет в них. Убивает одного, второй попадает в нее, и ее сносит к стене, но она продолжает стрелять, покуда охранник не попадает ей в голову и ее лоб не раскалывается пополам. Тело оседает по стене, оставляя широкую кровавую полосу.

...Ребенку снимают часть черепа.

Тело женщины разделывают на куски прямо в коридоре, собирают в контейнер и уносят. Раб с тряпкой появляется следом и замывает кровь.

...Ребенку вставляют имплантаты. Долго. Очень долго. Эта часть видео длится десять часов.

***

— Мы выполнили задание, — сказал Квай ремонтному дроиду в своем доке. Сзади стояла Падме, по левую руку — Оби-Ван.

— В таком случае, предоставьте информацию, — ответил дроид. Не узнать интонацию Хозяина было невозможно.

— Я хочу поговорить с вами лично.

— Вы уже разговариваете со мной лично. — Дроид повел манипулятором.

— Без посредников, — сказал Квай. — Насколько это возможно.

Робот помолчал.

— Если вы собираетесь меня уничтожить, — сказал он, — обещайте сначала предоставить информацию.

— Разумеется.

— Хорошо. Но вы будете разочарованы.

— Не думаю, — ответил Квай.

Ремонтник, разумеется, не сдвинулся с места, но появился все тот же, уже знакомый золотой протокольный дроид и повел их прочь из дока и вглубь порта. Дальше и дальше в технический квартал, глубже и глубже. А затем в ангар, и вниз. В бронированный лифт, в бункер — и дальше по коридорам, сквозь три шлюза в круглую низкую комнату.

Посреди нее, окруженная аппаратурой стояла бакта-камера, с человеческим телом внутри, опутанным трубками. 

— Здравствуй, Энакин, — сказал Квай. 

Рядом резко втянула воздух Падме.

— Приветствую вас, мастер джедай, — сказал сгенерированный голос. — И вас, Оби-Ван Кеноби. И вас, ваше величество Падме Амидала Наберрие. 

Вот как. Что ж, Квай ожидал чего-то подобного — уж очень самостоятельной оказалась эта «служанка». Рядом Оби-Ван потер лицо ладонями.

— Вы должны были нам сказать, — прошипел он.

Падме, проигнорировав его, шагнула к бакта-камере.

— Откуда?..

— Фотография на ваших документах не совсем совпадает с вашим живым лицом. Мне стало интересно, и я проверил. Не волнуйтесь, это по-прежнему конфиденциальная информация.

— Вам стало интересно?

— Вы очень красивы, — произнес механический голос, а из камеры потянуло теплом. — Мне было… приятно. Да. Это то слово. Спасибо.

Падме опустила голову.

— Информация здесь, — Квай протянул молчащему протокольному дроиду записи. Тот вставил их куда-то в свое тело и замер. 

— Вот как… — произнес голос от камеры. — Как… как жаль. Я все-таки надеялся, что…

Падме шагнула ближе, положила ладонь на стекло.

— Вы можете плакать? Там, в этой штуке? 

— Мне нечем, — ответил голос. — Слезные железы удалены. И зачем они мне.

Она мотнула головой.

— Как… как им вообще пришло в голову, как?.. Кто это придумал?

— Литичи Аштера. Он решил проблему полной автоматизации сложной системы большого порта. Согласитесь, решение парадоксальное.

— Это вы его убили, — понял наконец-то Квай. — Вы наняли наемников. Остальные тоже мертвы, ведь так? Врачи, охрана? 

— Врачи. Остальных я не искал.

Падме отступила на шаг.

— ...Вы сделали это с Ситегой Ли, — пробормотала она. — Но почему?

— Почему?

Она прижала ладони к щеками и крикнула, в голосе звенели слезы:

— Но наказание несоразмерно, он сошел с ума, это же… это же… Бесчеловечно. Разве нет?

— Он сделал из меня не человека, — произнес механический голос. — Он получил последствия. Все всегда получают последствия.

— Все? — спросил Квай.

— Да. Вы ведь меня убьете, мастер джедай? Я убил много людей. Джедаи убивают тех, кто убивает. 

— Не всегда, — произнес Квай.

— Это будет милосердно, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. — И он прав, он убил много людей… 

— Защищая этот город и тех, кто в нем живет.

Если следовать милосердию — да, Оби-Ван прав. Этот ребенок — Сила, ему же десять, всего десять, — страдает так, что это не исправить. Не излечить никому. 

— Ваш гипердрайв уже чинят, — сказал голос. — Я выполнил договор. Что бы вы ни решили, я держу слово.

…Если же вспомнить о принципах Ордена — им следует поблагодарить Хозяина Мос-Эйсли и уйти. Город счастливее под его рукой, его исчезновение породит хаос и множественные смерти. Джедаи хранят мир и не вмешиваются, пока их не просят. У них, к тому же, есть дела куда важнее. Дела Набу куда важнее... 

Но неужели можно развернуться и уйти, и остаться человеком?

Королева Набу тем временем подошла к бакта-камере вплотную, положила на стекло обе ладони.

— Я вернусь, — сказала она. — Я не могу остаться сейчас, у меня долг перед моим народом, но я вернусь. Ваше свидетельство будет бесценно — ведь Литичи Аштера успел модернизировать порты на других планетах, и необходимо инициировать разбирательство. И — на Набу хорошие врачи. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я вытащу вас отсюда.

— Зачем?

— Никто не должен жить так. Это несправедливо.

— В мире много несправедливости, — произнес Квай мягко. — К сожалению.

И этот ребенок уже совсем не тот Энакин, которого разделывали на операционном столе. Смешно считать, что если вытащить его из бакты, если дать ему руки и ноги — это исцелит его, что это вернет ему человечность…

— Если не пытаться, — жестко сказала Падме, — так оно и будет вечно.

— Вы — будто ангел с лун Иего, — проговорил механический голос. Квай вздрогнул. В тьме вокруг плеснуло золотом, радостью… Сила — этот ребенок был одаренным. Одаренным! — Я не верю, что вы вернетесь.

— Я… — вскинулась Падме.

— Но я буду вас ждать. Даже когда вы забудете обо мне, я буду вас ждать.

— Я не забуду, — яростно проговорила Падме. — Я обещаю.

— И я обещаю, — сказал Квай, приняв наконец решение, и шагнул вперед. Положил руку на бок бакта-камеры. Посмотрел в скрытое маской и трубками лицо Энакина. Пусть он и одаренный, полный темной стороной, пусть. Падме права — нельзя, невозможно оставить все, как есть. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Сила вокруг будто бы облегченно вздохнула — и Квай кожей ощутил, как меняется мир. И как светлеет вокруг.

— Не теряйте надежды, — сказал он.


End file.
